Gruesomely Beautiful
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Will's face is disfigured and he knows who Hannibal really is but does that end their friendship or makes it more.
1. Chapter 1

Gruesomely Beautiful

Will lies on his bed hideously having had his face been cut and stitched together like the cracks of a mirror glued together but the scars are apparent and the mirror no longer can show beauty people wish to see.

The man refused anyone near him or look at his face for he greatly blamed himself for his disfigurement because he had expectations.

"I see that you are not too ugly." Hannibal stated within the room. Will had his eyes closed and kept them closed because he didn't want to see the man's reaction to his disfigurement. Though he could imagine it was the same expressionless expression to the normal yet to Will he would've seen the examining distant eyes and blunt lips waiting for words to move them and make them smile.

"You're not going to talk to me are you." The man sits on a chair next to him.

"What do you want Hannibal?" Will questions tiredly with a rasp voice having not got up to drink water. The man notice this so gets up to the kitchen.

It wasn't very far so he continues the conversation. "I missed you Will." It sounded like pure miserable affection yet it also felt like a mockery to the man scorned. A straw was placed on the man's chapped lips.

Hesitant yet eager, he drinks the water and then licks his lips feeling the tears of dead skin on his lips. So hideous he was and a man as beautiful yet corrupt as Hannibal is before him. Oh, the irony.

"Leave." Will ordered.

"As you wish." Hannibal responded with hesitance which pierced the lying male's heart. Now the effects of loneliness hurts all the more as he heard the man go to the kitchen, throw the straw, wash the cup and then turns the knob. Each step just squeezed the man's heart insufferably.

"But I will be back." The man said with an honest yet still a sound of mockery in that tone for Will. Maybe the man was being truly affection and honest but to Will, it's all a mockery.

Will found that treating him with so little care was the first affects to manipulation but for what? Hannibal was a psychopath and with his powers of empathy he tried to find a cause but all leads to either a meaningful relationship or ruthlessly shaming him more into depression.

The next day, Hannibal came by as promised. Will was in the middle of feeding his dogs who still loved him as their own owner because he was still kind and sweet to them. Even though he was disfigured, they knew that scent of a man who was still human.

"Hello, Will." Hannibal smiles at the man even when he turned to him.

"You didn't have to come here." He glared at him showing how hideous his face could become.

"But I wanted to come Will. I wanted to see you."

The last phrase made the male laugh. "See me? I'm a fucking monster and you came to see this! So you could rub it in my face that I screwed up! That you could've done better than me because you're just fucking perfect even for a psychopath who accepts for who he is and I couldn't! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?!"

"No." Hannibal responded simply leaving Will to feel dumbstruck by the blunt answer. Tears strolled down his cheeks. The man walks towards him casually and holds his face as if it was the most normal thing to do. "Let us have tea."

The two sat down at the table having lunch together with tea. "I made us lunch but don't worry, none of it is human." He said that as if human was chicken.

Will looks at it and then laughs. "Obviously." It was pasta with only small garlic bread and vegetables. No meat. Having been eating human before, he eats the food anyway to taste the deliciousness he hadn't had for awhile. "So why're you here?"

"I came to visit you, and see how you were doing. I can't imagine the horror of losing one's face in the judgemental society we live in today." The man sips in his tea as he enjoyed his 'pork'.

"It's not as horrible as it seems. People would avoid you and I've always wanted that to avoid being social. The hard part is the reason why it happened."

"So you are suffering from failure syndrome."

"Yes." Will didn't deny having thought about his predicament. Usually he'd argue his point of view but right now he just wanted to get the facts straightened out as fast as possible for his former psychiatrist to leave. "That man faked his own death and I should've been more careful because psychopaths were unpredictable. I should've had his fingers scanned, DNA tested or anything to know he was truly dead, but instead I dropped it as solved because I just wanted to go home." He puts a spoon full of pasta into his mouth.

Hannibal was silent as he continued to eat.

"You're not going to comment on that?" Will questioned and then regretted how he sounded so hopeful.

Hannibal looks at him. Takes his napkin to wipe his lips and then responded, "Do you have nightmares of this person?"

"Yes. Constantly. I can barely go to sleep without remembering how he did everything. The way he stabbed that knife into me and I became in shock so no pain was felt yet in my mind, time stopped and I could only recognize him in the room. The way he leaned in against my body and whispered into my ear of how my mind was to turn into a blur and only him would haunt it. He then laid me on the floor taking out that knife to slide it across my face to become the last person to see the face I once had before ruining it with scars claiming that I am his."

Hannibal stared at him with a stern frown and unamused eyes. "The description you give me sounds like you two were intimate." His voice was calm yet hard in the background.

"The day I was about to die becomes more of a fantasy when you live. I wish I could've killed him with the same anger and intimate compelling thoughts of how to do so. I see it through his eyes and it becomes my design." Will began to fantasize it in front of a very very unamused man.

Hannibal quickly covered his lunch. "I need to get back to work." He abruptly gets up and goes to the kitchen to clean his mess with exact precision despite his need to leave. Before he left he told the man, "I love you." Leaving a very bewildered Will.

Will didn't see Hannibal for a few weeks, though there has been more girls missing. But then due to Hannibal's meticulous manner, he was never a suspect, and he was never caught. There has been also a few men killed as well who happened to fit the description of the man Will was almost killed by.

Then Hannibal comes back as if he hadn't gone on a killing spree. "Sorry for the long absence, and for my abrupt leave the other day."

"It's alright. The news have been lively of missing people. It kept me company." Will was reading the page in the newspaper of missing people. "What brings you here?"

"I wished to see you again and to take you out for lunch."

"Take me out? Like a date are something." The ex-special agent laughed.

"Yes. I'd like to have lunch with you somewhere else. You've been in the house for far too long. Don't worry. There will be no one around. Just the two of us."

"You're planning on killing me aren't you."

"No. Just a day outside for lunch."

Will was suspicious but he's already at risk with being with the man right now so might as well swing with it. The two entered his car and drove out to a secluded area in the woods.

They exited the car, and Will finds a romantic picnic has been set right next to a lake. There was the classic picnic blanket, basket of food with an added basket of wine and two glasses.

"Come sit." Hannibal told him with a hand holding Will's to lead him onto the blanket. "It's a beautiful spot isn't it?"

"I guess. Are you sure no one will be here? No hikers? No joggers? No other families or couples coming for a picnic?"

"No. The river has been red flag for being polluted but the scenery is still beautiful and as long as we stay away from the water, we'll be fine."

"And I guess the policemen and people cleaning this lake won't be here today."

"You are correct. Wine?"

"Please do." They poured themselves wine and had the food divided. Then they began talking about intellectual things in general about each other and about other people and things. They laughed like two good friends and such.

"I am truly enjoying my time with you Will, and I am glad you are enjoying yourself too." Hannibal commented.

"Yeah...Me too. So this Clarice Starling, the new agent you're working with,"

"Ah, she's a strong headed woman. Suffers from the cries of lambs because in her childhood, she watched her uncle slaughter them."

"She sounds interesting."

"She is. She's also intelligent, brave, independent and very beautiful."

"Nice to know I make a sucky comparison."

"I was not comparing. You are your own interesting individual."

"It doesn't matter. Nice to know someone like you can be attracted to someone without wanting to eat them."

"Just because I described her as a good woman, doesn't mean I find her attractive in a certain way."

"So you're going to eat her?"

"I haven't had my menu planned yet. The day's still young, how about a little dance?" The man stood up.

Will laughs. "Without music?"

"I thought a little cliche would help lighten the mood more."

"I'm already enlightened."

"Then let me enlighten you further. Maybe it'll give you better dreams tonight."

"No thanks."

"Come."

"I'm not doing it! You're making me feel like a girl."

"Come little girl."

"Now you sound like a pedophile."

Hannibal walked closer to the disfigured male with his hand out.

"You're serious."

"As serious as I wish to take your dreams away and enjoy what reality has to give."

"I'd never dream of this." He took the hand and the two were doing the waltz. "I never had the chance to dance before."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I was always the shy kid who never got to ask a girl to dance or go to prom. I never did like being sociable when you see the person too much before knowing them."

"You found them boring."

"No. I found them too vulnerable for their own good that it was scary."

"So you had muderous thoughts even as a child."

"Since I witnessed my first murder."

"Witnessing a murder as the first idea to our reality is always the hardest to not manifest into any of us in such a young age, but there's no point of avoiding it. When you think about it, the consequences aren't that great when they're avoidable."

"Like how no one has captured you yet. Even Jack hasn't realized the truth at all. I remember he said that I was the finest china but now I'm a painting of Picasso."

Hannibal flinched when his foot is stepped on.

"Sorry, I told you I haven't danced before."

"It's alright. You're doing better than most beginners."

"I figured it wasn't that hard."

Later, Will was taken back home. The car lights were still on since it was dark having lost the track of time. Hannibal may have done that deliberately. Like a cliché chick flick, Hannibal took Will to his front porch.

"I had an enjoyable time with you Will. I hope we can do this again."

"I enjoyed it too. Good night."

Hannibal smiles, leans in and kisses Will gently on his lips which surprises the man since he thought that all of this was more of a playful joke for the man. A kiss was seriously taking it too far.

Hannibal leans in more to whisper in his ear, "I'd like to hear you say my name for once." He leans back and shows a face of happy anticipation.

"What?"

"I'd like to hear you same my name for once. Not once have you said it."

"Dr. Lecter?"

The man smiles wider. "My first name."

"Oh, your first name! Of course! Hannibal." He nods knowing he was acting like an idiot but to suddenly be kissed by a male cannibal psychopath who told you 'I love you' and take you on a date and asked you to say his name was all a confusing matter for a straight man.

"I'd like you to tell me good night with my first name. If you don't mind."

"Good night Hannibal...Lecter?" How Will stumbles for words just seem to enlighten the man all the more.

"Good night Will." A second kiss lands on his distorted face. "I love you." The man leaves and Will had much too contemplate.

A/N: Stopping here. Tell me what you think.

If any of you are lost, Will's face is disfigured and Hannibal still sees him. Hannibal becomes jealous by how Will intimately talks about his killer as if they were in a sexual relationship which made him immaturely confess his love though Will just takes it as a misunderstanding since the man just said it so abruptly.

Later, they go on a date, Clarice Starling is mentioned but it states in my story that Hannibal isn't interested in her. And then back home, he kisses him, Will is shocked. Says good bye, kisses him again and then more shock.

Next chapter will be end and may be short.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Be warned that a bit of fictional action may occur that's way out there but it's my story so enjoy!

Tears streamed down his face as he blew his nose into the tissue. "I hate it. I love him but he kept so many secrets from me." He looked around for a trash can. There was one right next to him since his psychiatrist learned his lesson.

"You feel like you have no self worth to him."

"Yes! What am I suppose to do doctor!"

"It's obvious Mr. Will. If you truly do love him, then you'd find it in your heart to trust him again. But if you were to think about this in a logical point of view, you'd let him go and find someone who does trust you with his secrets and his unconditional love. It depends on whether you believe in second chances, Mr. Will."

"But what if I'm hurt again?"

"Then don't give him a third. You are young and still have many choices. Make the most of it."

The man sniffed. "Thank you doctor."

The session was over and they exited the room to be both surprised by a man covered by a hood, sunglasses and a scarf covering the lower part of his face. The patient quickly walked away; Hannibal stood where he was with a smile. "Welcome, Will. Come in."

The man stood up, walked into the office and then removed the hood, sunglasses and scarf. Wil reveals his hideous form of a bald man with half of his mouth torn revealing teeth still surprisingly white, and scar marks that looked like a red pen was making a drawing of a raccoon but filled with many mistakes.

It would've horrified people to think he was some kind of zombie about to eat their brains but Hannibal who does eat their brains, leans in to kiss him naturally. Yet, Will backs away.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. Why are you doing that?"

"I already told you that I love you. Usually people in love kiss each other."

"If you were a normal man it would've been simple but you're a psychopath and psychopaths don't feel love like the average person!"

"You are right Will." The doctor reaches out his hand to caress his cheek where the torn part was. His hand was surprisingly warm for a person you'd believe would be as cold as the Atlantic sea. "I love you more than the average person."

"Stop that! I'm not gay!"

"What does being gay have to do with this?" The man took his seat.

"Don't do that! I know what you're doing but I don't know what the goal is for doing that!"

"You do know Will. But you deny it."

The hideous man took his seat leaning forward with a finger pointing at the gruesome glaring expression on his face. "Look at me!"

"I am." The man was and yet his feelings didn't change.

"Then how can you find this attractive? Even Alana couldn't look at me when she first saw me."

"Dr. Bloom is an average person. She does see you in a different light Will, but I don't. I saw you for the person that you are, not the person perceived by one's looks. You were an attractive man with the gloomily tortured yet subdued expression; a brooding unsociable young man of bizarre intelligence and empathy but I saw you as more than what people or the tabloids could ever say."

"And what more could there be?"

Hannibal stood and then walked in a little circle as he responded, "A kind, generous, intelligent, and exquisite man who just wants to be loved beyond the feeling his empathy gives him. Dr. Bloom has come to love you deeply, but with the change of face, her superficial feelings came to light for you. You knew of this so that's why you have never embraced her." He stopped next to his chair.

"I didn't _embrace_ her because she was like family to me. You actually believed I had the hots for Dr. Bloom."

"Yes, I believed you had the _hots _for her. Considering your _professional _relationship."

"You're mocking my sex life aren't you."

"I'm mocking nothing. You're accusing me more than usual Will."

"Because you're acting stranger than usual Hannibal."

Suddenly the man smiled lovingly at him.

"What, _Hannibal_?" Will said his name with mockery in his tone.

"You're like a child."

Will laughed. "_I'm _acting like a child? Then let's have a mature conversation. Let's talk about_ your _sex life. How is Clarice Starling doing?"

"She's doing well. She was able to capture 'Buffalo Bill' with not too much of my help."

"Buffalo Bill was Jame Gumb who skinned overweight women after starving them to make them loose or simply killing them by hanging or shooting with a gun. He made suits out of their skin because he believed himself to be a transsexual so believed that if he wore the women's skin, he'd become an actual woman himself."

"I presume that Jack told you."

"No, I ask Jack for psychological cases despite how personal or secretive they may be to him or the other detectives, so my teaching assistant could teach them in my lectures with recordings and videos I send him through mail. Jack feels guilty, and I exploit it to my advantages."

"You're still the same Will but more adventurous. Sociable."

"I'm only sociable now because I had questions, but it's clear that you're planning something."

"And what could I be possibly planning instead of loving you."

"Vengeance." Will stood walking towards the man. "I know what you are and it's not unlikely that anyone wouldn't believe me if I told them. I could turn you in at any time I want, so maybe you're playing some sick fantasy to get me to like you just to make killing me sweeter."

A scalpel was at his neck. "And tell me dear Will," That scalpel slides down lightly across the skin and then the fabric. "If you have it all planned out of what I'm planning, then does that mean you fantasized of what I'd do to kill you? How intimately satisfying it'd be to hear your cries, and pleads as I have my every whim away with you?" That scalpel stops near something very delicate. Hannibal leans in to whisper in his ear with a hypnotic tone, "Tell me your fantasy Will. Tell me your design."

"I would tell you to get a room, but I have no say in that." Abigail Hobbs appears as a full grown beautiful woman dressed lovingly in casual wear. Hannibal leans away and puts his scalpel on his desk. Will breathes not knowing he stopped. "Hey Will. It's been a while since we've met."

"Yeah. How are you?" He said a bit dazed.

"I've been better since my father was murdered, and since I first killed a guy. You already know the truth after all yet here I am as your boyfriend's secretary."

"He's not my boyfriend."

The woman eyes looked downward at a certain angle. Will looked to see he was in fact hard. He quickly covered it.

"What business do you have here Abigail?" Hannibal questioned a bit crossly.

"Despite it being my day off, I thought I'd ask you for new recipes for my date I'm having over, and Clarice is going to be here right about now."

A blonde fair woman walks in. "Dr. Lecter, please don't mind me barging in, but I need your say in a case I'm currently working on."

Will immediately grabbed his things to cover his face. Abigail grabbed him leading him out the room. "Don't worry, I got you. Come on, I'll buy you lunch." The two ended up in a fancy restaurant and was given a private corner where no one could see them. Will only removed his scarf to eat.

"So how long have you been working for Hannibal?"

"Just for a few months. Right after college where I graduated at the top of my class and got a degree on psychiatry and other classes based on the mental state of mind. It was a breeze. How about you?"

"I'm still a lecture at the FBI academy through my teaching assistant. Tell me, are you-"

"A cannibal? No. Hannibal did feed me human before but I prefer deer meat."

Will watches her as she eats her meat and then gives her food a look of approval. He doesn't comment on it.

"Hannibal is crazy about you. Not the 'I'm going to eat you' crazy, more like 'I want to bend you down on my desk and screw you with my meat' crazy."

Will choked on his water. "I can't believe you just called it meat."

"Yeah, though I do wonder what he calls it. What do you call yours?"

"I am not telling you that! And I didn't give him a name since I barely use him other for anything other than the toilet. And why am I telling you this."

"Because Hannibal brings the worst and best out of you." The woman sighs theatrically. "You're still the saint, Will. No wonder Hannibal likes you because you won't stop contradicting yourself."

The man stayed silent after that which Abigail didn't mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hannibal visits Will again. "I'm sorry that our conversation had to end short."

"It's alright." Will was reading the Twilight book.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to read a book like that." The man was greatly surprised and somewhat appalled by this.

"I wanted to get into the headset of irresponsible lazy women who are attracted to tortured men with a thirst for human blood." The man placed the book in the trash. "That is one novel I'm never going to read again." Hannibal chuckled. "So what brings you here? It's almost night time."

"I come to ask your hand to come with me on another date tonight. I got you a suit for the occasion I prepared."

"Are we going to a fancy restaurant?"

"It's a surprise."

"Let me guess, this isn't going to be the last. You're going to slowly seduce me into my pants." Will took the suit and entered his bathroom.

"I prefer the more romantic term to seduce you to bed!" Hannibal said through the door.

"How are you sure it's going to be on a bed?" Will questioned teasingly.

"What other places do you believe I could seduce you to?"

"I don't know! The couch! The shower! The table! The floor! Against the wall!" He exited the bathroom and told the man seductively, "Bend out of the window for the whole neighborhood to hear me scream in absolute pleasure as you ram me from behind."

"For a man who claimed to not have been gay, and does not trust me yesterday, you're acting very promiscuous." Hannibal commented on such lewd behavior.

"I'm playing hard to get." Will kissed him once and then walked out to the car to their secret spot. "Don't expect another kiss from me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will?" Alana knocked on his door. It opened to reveal Will without any covering. The woman is a bit thrown back by it as she frowned greatly yet she didn't run.

"Come in." Will invited her in. He prepared tea for the two of them. "So what brought you here?"

"I missed you Will."

"I know. The academy isn't exactly all that interesting unless you have someone strange yet attractive be there. Without that person, the academy becomes tasteless in my standards."

Alana smiled at the insult on the academy's teachers which likely included her. "You need to get out more Will. I'm not saying that you should be out in the open everywhere, but you have a life out there. You can chose not to-"

"I'm not going back."

"At least consider it. You can't hide in your house forever."

"And I haven't. I've been out Alana, and I like it if you leave."

"But Will."

"LEAVE!"

"Will!"

The man calms himself down. "I'm sorry. I don't want to go back to that dark place Alana. I got too close before, and right now I'm happy."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes. I am happy but not in the way I expected to be. Honestly what makes me happy is terrifying in the same time but I just don't care anymore. Thank you for visiting me Alana but I'd like to be alone right now."

The woman leaves and goes to Hannibal's office. The man opens the door. "Hey, I need to talk to you about Will."

"Certainly." Hannibal let her in the room and they sat on the couch. "So you visited WIll?"

"I did and he isn't well."

Hannibal was surprised by this. "How so?"

"He's isolating himself. He told me that he was happy but what made him happy also terrifies him."

"What is he terrified of?"

"I wish I knew but he wanted me to go and I didn't want to be a hindrance."

"I suppose that whatever is making Will happy is something he is getting too close to. He fears to be close because he feels things he never felt before. Good feelings. Good thoughts."

"So he's in love with someone." Alana thought it out. "Please don't tell me she's a killer."

"I suppose that this person is not." Hannibal was referring more to the female assumption. "Will is an intelligent man though not experienced in many normal things. Perhaps you should let this be."

"And let Will date this psychopath? I'm not going to let this happen!" She gets up to leave.

"Alana, we've only made our assumptions but what if it's not a person. Will may be still suffering from what has happened to him. You interfering with his business may make it worse by making him feel like he has become dependent."

"What if he gets hurt?"

"He won't." Hannibal stood and held her arms firmly. "I'll make sure of that."

"You'll talk to him? You should, you two seem to have a lot in common."

"I will talk to him Alana and I promise you that he will be safe."

"Thank you Hannibal."

And so Hannibal did talk to Will but not about the unnecessary worry Alana had, yet Hannibal did call her occasionally to assure her that he was fine. And so the two went on their dates and just as Will said, everything was taken slow. It took a few days for Will to accept being kissed. It took a few weeks for a tongue to be included.

It was strange to be kissed when half of your mouth was cut off. It reminded Will of those strange painting of a woman French kissing a skeleton. It somehow became erotic thinking so.

Their dates continued and most of them ended up in Hannibal's dining room and then his living room. Will has seen every part of the man's house except for his bedroom so when they were tired, they snuggled in the living room wrapped in a warm blanket and the fire lit in the fire place.

"Are you afraid of me Will?" Hannibal finally asked.

"It's natural to be afraid of a psychopath who eats human beings. I don't look tasty but my face doesn't exactly affect the content of my meat and you've been obviously filling me up. I feel like Hansel from Hansel and Gretel."

"So I'm the witch?"

"Well, you can't exactly call her a witch. All she did was bake everything around her and eat children. Don't really need any magical incantation for that."

"You avoid my question."

Will sighed through his nose getting more comfortable against the man. "Yes. I think you're the crazy old lady who lure children into her home like some deranged pedophile, and Abigail is Gretel who'll help you cook me."

"I promise you Will that I don't plan on eating you any time soon."

"So you do plan on eating me."

"Of course. Everyone has their wicked fantasies and I just fantasize the two of us being closer all the more."

"That's not very comforting."

"I'm being a honest man after all the secrets I've kept from you, but perhaps I'd see you as more of a being than a meal."

"If I convinced you otherwise which is never gonna happen."

"You sound so confident."

"As long as I tell myself I don't want a hand in my ass like a chicken, then I'm pretty sure."

They both laugh at the poorly made comparison. When the laughter died, the two stared deeply into each other's eyes. Will looked away still feeling self conscious of his looks.

Sometimes he'd brace himself and act like a cocky bastard, or forget that he was hideous, but it was still hard to not feel self conscious especially to the face of love yet Hannibal gently holds his chin in between his finger tips to turn his head and then tilt his chin up for a soft loving kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months had passed by, and Will was feeling restless. It's only been almost a week since Hannibal called or visited. Jack informed him about what was happening. A man named Mason Verger was after Hannibal without any motive they could understand. The man wanted Will to check this out, but Will obviously refused because he knew why.

The man finally arrived. The woman, Clarice, was the one who drove the man to his house. Will watched by the window to see the beautiful woman talk to Hannibal with a face of worry and noticeable love. He could tell what kind of love it was and the truth that was in her eyes. She knew everything, and she was accepting and...beautiful.

Will locked the door, and sits against it. His dogs came to him with worry. "It's alright." He soothed them but they were still worried.

The man heard the knob twist shortly and then a key poked into the hole to turn and then the knob twist again to open but Will's weight stopped it. "Will?" No answer. "Will, I wish to speak to you. I have a flight tomorrow, and I need to speak with you." Still no answer. "If you will not open the door then I'll tell you this way though I wish I could've told you face to face. I enjoyed our time together, Will, and I love you greatly."

Will laughs shortly at this interrupting the man and stood up. "You're just lying to me again."

Hannibal opened the door. "I am not lying Will."

"Please, you love me? You love me?! You keep saying that but it's just a lie isn't it?!"

"I promise you like I have done before that I am not lying. Will face me."

The man does face him but with an anguished distorted face of tears. "I can't do this anymore. I am done with this game! I am done with you playing in my head because I am fucking obsessed with you now! It's just been five days. Five days and I'm going fucking insane wondering what the fuck you are doing! Are you doing that to Clarice too because I saw you two! She's in love with you. Why don't you just kill me already and get over with it?" He walked towards the kitchen. Hannibal followed him.

"This is not a game Will, and I genuinely have no feelings for Ms. Starling."

"Stop with the lies." He pulled out the knife from the drawer. Dogs barked at this. "I'll be your dinner for tonight." He intended to stab himself in the heart, but Hannibal quickly held his wrist. They struggled to the floor. The knife flew out of hand, and Will tried to grab for it but Hannibal held him in place.

"WILL, STOP THIS, THIS INSTANT!" Hannibal screamed enraged. For the first time Will saw terror, rage and anguish evident in the man's expression.

Will did stop struggling and settled with his tears hitting the floor like waterfalls. When the room became silent of everything, Hannibal held the disfigured man close, and Will clenched the fabric of his jacket realizing he didn't become the psychopath. He became the victim.

After all the drama, Hannibal played soothing piano music while Will sat on his chair listening.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I had Obsessive Love Disorder. I got too close, and this is the price I pay."

"I should be the one apologizing. I wanted you to be in love with me, and need me more than anyone. Even with all this intelligence and meticulous precision, It takes love to remind you that you are not god. God feels powerful, but to be in love is truly a sign of weakness when the person you love could or would be gone from you."

"We're both idiots." They laughed shortly. "Why is this Mason Verger after you?"

"Long ago, he came to a therapy session of mine where I disfigured his face because he was a sadistic pedophile. He raped his own sister, and knowing my past, I despised him greatly for doing such a thing." The notes in the piano came slower in a more depressing sound.

Will stood up and placed his hands on Hannibal's shoulders down to his chest to be held. The man placed a loving kiss behind the man's scalp. It felt warm and soft. "Is he as hideous as me?"

The psychiatrist chuckled. "No, much worse, and you're beautiful Will. Clarice is a beautiful, courageous and faithful woman, but she's not as interesting as you are Will. I never had so much excitement than I am with her."

"Noted. Act more insane the next time to keep him excited."

"And no one makes me laugh as much as you do."

There was silence as the piano still played yet with a lighter more wondrous tone.

"So you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, I have to leave tomorrow to Florence, Italy, to finish some business with Mason before I'm discovered. I'm bringing Abigail with me and..." Hannibal heard the clang of a belt that's been dropped.

The man stopped playing the piano to look back to see Will about to throw his pants with his underwear on the floor. Will stood there naked. "If I don't disgust you, I'd like you to _embrace_ me before you go."

"It'd be my pleasure." Hannibal stood up and kissed the man. He wasn't going to let this slip from his fingertips.

Hannibal's clothes were stripped off and discarded carelessly on the floor except the tie which Will found very useful. They let their hands roam over each other as they had their heavy make out session until they heard one of the dogs bark at them to get a room.

Will leads Hannibal into the room by pulling his tie. They ended up on the bed _embracing _each other. Will was knew he was to be incredibly helpless in front of the man that could very well kill him. His hands were so gentle but frightening as they inspected the well toned body that's been fed.

Hannibal's mouth traveled downward to the chest giving him licks and teasing bites across his skin until he buried himself at the most delicate part of him. Will didn't know what to do. The man's hot mouth blew against the hard wetness tortuously and then licked him the head. When his lips wrapped around it, Will jerked away making the man chuckle.

His tongue traveled down the underside of his length to his balls where he put the each nut into his mouth. His tongue licks the base again. "You do not have to worry, Will. I won't bite..._much_." His teeth grazed against the foreskin making the man shiver and bite his lips as he made himself a fool to trust Hannibal when he takes the head once more to lick in a circular mouth and suck _hard_.

The man swallows more of the cock to the base and then starts to bob his head up and down occasionally moaning or trying to say something to allow those pleasurable vibrations. When Will was sure to be hard as stone, Hannibal moved to a more interesting part by holding Will's legs moving them forward for his ass to be in view.

The cannibal darted out his to taste the virgin hole to be taken. It tasted ripe and the doctor didn't doubt that Will cleaned himself as if he was a bacteria with all his dirty though in mind. He added his fingers to stretch the tight muscles for his tongue to penetrate enjoying the moans and sighs from Will who tries to bite them down.

Hannibal heard Will clench the blanket tightly sparking Hannibal's interest to become eager to eat the man. Tasting him all the more. "M-more." Will pleaded weakly.

"Hmm?"

"You know what I said."

"I'm afraid I didn't Will. Tell me louder."

Will bit down on his lips stubbornly.

"Okay then." Hannibal continued his pleasuring making Will groan in pleasure.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he muffled, "Enter me."

"What was that?"

"ENTER ME! I need you! I want you to fuck me like a wild animal in heat! Is that loud enough for you?!"

"And very descriptive."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Hannibal smacked his bottom leaving a red mark. "I will not tolerate rudeness Will. Even during sex."

"I'm sorry. Will you please fuck me?"

"Since you asked so kindly." The man moved Will's legs down to position himself against the man's needy hole. He insert his head into the tight space that embraced him like there was no tomorrow.

The man was slow on his virgin to not tear him. Will was somewhat grateful because it hurt but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He did some breathing exercises as each inch entered him.

"How big are you?" Will gasped when another inch entered him.

Hannibal chuckled. "It's almost over."

Will gasped again when another inch entered. It felt like forever for him when Hannibal finally reached the base. The doctor waited until Will was less tense. The man began to thrust when Will loosened a bit.

The special agent winced feeling out of breath as the man was penetrating him continuously. Hannibal leaned forward placing a gentle hand on the man's cheek. "Will, breathe in sync with me."

Will listened and regained his ability to breathe and began enjoying the sex he was given. It felt hot, painful, pleasurable and close...

As he felt himself grow closer, he also began to feel self conscious of his looks. He couldn't help making strange faces and he didn't want to look that way in front of a handsome man like Hannibal. He grabbed for a pillow anxiously to have caught one and brought to his face but Hannibal removed it forcefully from his grip. Will grabbed for his other pillows but the man grabbed his wrist holding them against the head board still thrusting like a mad man on the verge of power.

"No! Let go! AH!" Will closed his eyes shut yet knew Hannibal was staring right at his face still taking his pleasure from his body.

Such an ugly design yet the man still had the urge to reach his ecstasy with this body of a hideous creature. Thinking like that...Thinking like that, Will came hard that he trembled and all the hot high came to his head that he thought he was going to faint.

Yet the man squeezed his wrist tightly as he gave one powerful thrust. His head flung back as he cried a terrifying inhumane howling shriek as he came. Will was terrified thinking that he was having sex with a monster.

But then his fear turned into surprise when he was turned over on his knees for another round. The man was like a teenaged boy with so much pent up lust that he was trying to drive out of him and Will was gracious to take all of that away but when he felt like he was going to drop dead thinking Hannibal was the same, the man just entered his fingers into his used hole seeking him to pleasure him further.

"Stop! Please!" Will pleaded desperately. "You're going to kill me." He looked at the man for a response but all he got was a cannibalistic stare and a lick of his lips. That terrifying seductive look takes Will to the edge feeling like he's been turned into a slut before he faints.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will dreams that he's still being sexually and intimately tortured by Hannibal on his bed. The man still taking him from behind clenching his hips. Sweat drops, hair slick against his face and his body aching but still giving in to the pleasure.

Until Hannibal bites a part of his shoulder off. He sat up abruptly on his bed still sweaty and naked.

Hannibal exited from the shower room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh good, you're away. Get up, get dressed and have breakfast. We have a plane to be on board by this afternoon."

"Wait, what?" Will was confused. "I'm coming with you?"

"Of course. I came here yesterday to convince you otherwise."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"I had to stop you from committing suicide, and you granted me permission to have sex with you. I couldn't miss the opportunity." The man walked over to Will sitting next to him placing a tender hand on his cheek having got a habit of doing that. "How is your lower back?"

"I feel like a drill just screwed me through the wall, but I'll be fine."

"Take your time then. I'll bring breakfast to bed." He kissed the man sweetly.

The man removed the towel, folded it and then place it on a chair to get into the clothes he had on yesterday since he didn't bring a spare with him.

"What about my dogs?"

"I called a caretaker to take care of them and be returned to you once we return."

"We're returning?"

"Of course. Your lively hood is here. It wouldn't be right to take that from you."

"What if I don't want to return back?"

"Then we stay in Florence or anywhere you wish, and have your dogs sent there as well."

"Where do you get all the money to do this? I doubt a psychiatrist pay check can give you all this."

"I have my ways. Now relax and let your bottom heal from our rough housing."

William snorted by the fact that Hannibal called their sex, rough housing. It sounded like they were a bunch of dogs themselves.

In short, they had breakfast and Will got ready for their flight to Florence, Italy with Abigail. Will just stayed in their hotel room enjoying the room service while Abigail and his lover was out as two assassins taking down a wealthy evil man and his henchmen which was somewhat hilarious if it wasn't also tragically disturbing considering how Hannibal did kill the men in his way to take down Mason Verger.

When Hannibal returned to their room while Abigail had her own, the man looked like he always did. You'd never guess he just killed people and might've bought organ with him to cook his own dishes. It disgusted and frightened Will sometimes, yet he still bed with the man after a meal he just had.

During their nightly rounds, Will did get used to his face being exposed to the man as he just let himself go to the hot waves of pleasure. His dreams were also filled more of Hannibal and what other creativity they could do in and out of bed. His dreams were becoming better. He began to accept the good feelings of killing men who deserved it.

"Your plan on piercing fear into this man's heart is somehow making me want to join in the fun." Will told Abigail while they drank wine in her room. Hannibal was out killing a few people for supper.

"You can but this is not a job for beginners. These men have guns and I don't want Hannibal to kill me if I get you killed."

"I know how to shoot."

"Our killing is a bit more complicated than that. We capture these men, make them die the worst way possible if they upset us and make sure the killing intimately thrilling." She sipped her wine. "Let's start with something smaller when we're done."

Will frowned greatly by how he was being treated like a first grader. "Fine." He gulped down his wine.

"Don't be like that. It'll be..."

There was a knock. Abigail walked toward the door to see a waiter who he hasn't seen before. "Will go into the closet." She ordered and the man obeyed but made sure to take a peak of what's happening.

Abigail shouted through the door, "Who is it?!"

"Special delivery!" The man responded.

The woman opened the door with a nonchalant smile. A gun was pointed at her but she was quick to kick her leg upward and then pull the man in by the collar to fling him into the room onto the floor. She slammed the door closed, took out a hunting knife, and cut the man's throat as if reliving how her father almost killed her.

Will exited the room feeling quite exhilarated after seeing Abigail kill for the first time. "Why didn't you question him?"

"It's obvious that he was sent by Verger to kill us. The only problem is that he shouldn't have been able to find us. It's a message by Hannibal that he's been captured." She responded while walking out of the room.

Will followed her. "I'm coming with you."

"Of course. We're going into the lions den. There, you can shoot someone." She handed him a gun.

Morals and sins played a game in Will's mind wondering if he might turn into a killing addict and end up eating humans too. He gripped that gun hard thinking that he's already in big shit, so he'll let this happen and see where it goes.

The two ended up at Mason's secret hideout where Hannibal was hanging above a pit of wild boars ready to feast on his human flesh. Abigail and Will were outside of the building looking through a window. "I'll save Hannibal. You kill Mason." Abigail told the man.

"Where is he?"

"It's not that big of a place and if you meet trouble, just shoot them."

"Okay."

The two parted ways.

Will went to the back door to see that it was unguarded so kicked it open and then searched through the place and it became obvious when the whole place was deserted of people except for one female. The way her expression was, she didn't want to be there. She didn't want to protect what was inside there and that was his golden ticket.

A plan was in his mind and he knew what he _wanted_ to do. "Hey." The woman looked at him and then walked toward him ready to kill him but he raised a hand. "Wait. I know you hate the man you're protecting." The woman stopped to listen. "I can help you."

The woman stared at him with a heated glare yet considerate eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

Will smiled so wide.

Within the room, Mason Verger lied on his bed with all of his hideous glory that practically reflected the distasteful soul he had as well.

"Hannibal wasn't lying when he told me that you were more hideous than me."

The man was spooked by the sudden comment. "Who's there? How did you get through Margot?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're going to die a slow painful death. The moment I paralyze you, every single child you tortured will become of you and they'll watch you suffer as they have. Each and every _one_."

Margot sodomized her brother with a cattle prod and then grabbed his neck, hauled him forward and then tasered him. He was thrown back completely paralyzed from neck to toe. His eyes were widen and glazed as the sounds of the children he tortured watched over him as the terrifying sight of himself being tortured came to light.

Will walked over to him whispering something in his ear that made the scarred face weep tears Margot had never seen before. Tears of suffering. Margot then shoved Mason's pet eel down his throat killing the man.

"What did you tell him?" The woman questioned curiously.

"Mmmm, it's better not to say it twice. You'll have nightmares of your own if I did. I've always wanted to do this. Use a hypnotic voice and then a sudden movement to trigger that way of thinking so the next thing I say will give emphasis to his pain that he fears death all the more but knows he is helpless. Making him die completely in fear without a shred of hope...This is my design."

He grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's nice to have you back Will and Mr. Lecter." Jack stated in his office. "This Mason guy and his henchmen disappeared which is strange but we move on. And I must ask, what bought you back Will?"

The man smiled having a pair of sunglasses and a bandage over his torn lip to look less gruesome to the people around. "Let's just say I got my confidence back. I'm ready to start anew."

Jack looked at him skeptically though knew better of it. "I'm glad to hear that. The more cases we solve, the better."

Hannibal and Will smiled at each other. Being in the FBI had its perks.

The End

A/N: Before any of you say my fic is short, I know I could've went into more details but this is my design.


End file.
